


Voices Carry

by Safraninflare



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gags, Multiple Sex Positions, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safraninflare/pseuds/Safraninflare
Summary: Felix got Horny while training so Annette wants to help him out.Written for the kink meme, prompt: Felix/Annette - trying to be quiet while having sex in a public place
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Voices Carry

“Felix…” Annette whispered as his lips ghosted down her neck, their bodies flush against each other. She never thought she’d end up fooling around in the training grounds, but then again Felix practically lived there. How had she  _ not _ anticipated this.

“Keep your voice down,” Felix growled into her hair. He had two fingers deep inside of her, stroking at that one spot that he knew could make her fall apart in seconds. “Anyone could find us.” 

That was a bit of a stretch. Sure, anyone  _ could _ use the training grounds, but Felix was usually the only one out there that late at night. Dimitri was somewhere in the cathedral staring at rubble, Byleth probably by his side, and everyone else had long gone to bed. The only one probably capable of catching them was Seteth, and he didn’t want to think about that too hard.

He swiped his thumb over her clit, causing her to buck into his hand. A tiny moan slipped free from her lips, but she didn’t bother to swallow it down. 

“Nette!” he hissed, before biting down on the junction of her neck and shoulder. 

The sensation rolled through her like a Thoron straight to the cunt, making her moan even louder than before.

Felix took his free hand and pressed it against Annette’s mouth. The hand in between her legs increased its speed, fucking her hard and fast until she was putty in his grasp, gasping against him even if the sound wouldn’t carry. 

Annette pushed his hand down, her eyes twinkling in the low light of the training grounds. “Are you going to fuck me, or what?” 

He nodded furiously, a blush bleeding through his cheeks faster than he could say  _ training sword. _ Her dress was still bunched up around her middle as she undid the laces on Felix’s pants, freeing him only as much as she needed him. After all, he needed his pants if they did indeed get caught. 

Felix was already hard in her hand, but she gave him two strokes just to make  _ him _ gasp. 

“Ah-ah.” Annette pressed her index finger to his lips. Felix, being the outrageous brat that he was, suckled the digit into his mouth, moaning as she gave him the delicious friction that he desired. “Don’t let us get caught.” 

She bundled her skirts and sank down on his length, sighing as he grabbed her hips. Even though she had just scolded  _ him _ for making noise, Annette couldn’t help it. He filled her up so nicely, and even the slightest roll of her hips made her whole body sing for more contact.

Felix leaned forward and undid the ribbon around her neck with his teeth, then freed one hand to press the fabric into Annette’s mouth. If she couldn’t keep silent, he was going to have to make her. 

Annette was surprised by the sudden intrusion, but heat flooded straight to her core. Maybe she’d have to ask him to do this again next time they fucked, though hopefully they wouldn’t be in the training grounds, of all places. 

She pressed a hand to Felix’s clothed chest, but he snatched it away, rolling them over so that she was pinned to the ground, and he was on top of her. Felix pounded into her like a wild animal, his lips wandering her exposed neck as they both tried their hardest to keep their volume down. 

Despite the act he was putting on, a few “ _ ah”s _ and “ _ fuck”s _ and “ _ Fuck, Annette”s _ escaped his lips. He was losing control of his composure rather quickly, even with Annette’s hands gripping his less-than-plump ass. After a particularly tight squeeze, the dam flooded and Felix came with her name heavy on his lips. 

Annette ripped the ribbon from her mouth as Felix unsheathed himself from her, her eyes narrowed. “And you thought  _ I _ was the one that would get us caught.” 

He cracked a wide grin, the kind that he only gave around her. “Thanks for that, ‘Nette.” 

“Next time, though,” she sighed. “Can we make it to the bedroom, first?” 


End file.
